


Paternity Test

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Family [18]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Child, Disney, DisneyWorld, Family, Gen, Holiday, Parenthood, Parents, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper borrows Clint and Natasha's daughter for a vacation to test if Tony is ready for parenthood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paternity Test

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed, so I apologise for any mistakes  
> The Avengers and related characters are (unfortunately) not mine, but belong to Marvel
> 
> **In this fic Evie is 2 and Natasha is 5 months pregnant**

Pepper had been thinking more and more about having children lately, and spending time with her niece just made her more confident she was ready. Her fallback was not knowing how to broach the topic with Tony; the last thing she wanted was to scare him off...

So she came up with an idea. Talking it over with Natasha, who agreed, Pepper planned a weekend away for herself, Tony and Evie. The three of them would go to Malibu for a few days to spend some time just the three of them, and Pepper would hopefully be better able to judge where Tony stood on the whole ‘parent’ issue from how he acted when he was alone with his niece. 

Natasha was quietly excited about Evie’s upcoming weekend away; it would allow her and Clint some well deserved time alone. He’d been away, on assignment for the last 2 months having left a few days after their 3 month scan where they discovered they were having twins. It’d been tough without him, and he’d be home just in time to spend a day with his daughter before they got some time alone.

When Pepper informed Tony of their upcoming trip, he surprised her by changing the plans entirely. He excitedly booked a week in Disney’s Art of Animation Hotel, with all the tickets they’d need to enjoy the Disney parks during their stay; he even managed to shock Pepper with this one!  
As the vacation approached, Tony and Evie got increasingly excited about going to Disneyworld, and Pepper slowly began to realise that it’d be like watching 2 kids...

 

Natasha was fast asleep and sprawled out over her and Clint’s bed; her hair covering her face as she shifted slightly to get comfortable. Clint stood by the doorway and smiled; he had missed her.   
He’d managed to get home a few hours earlier than planned (by altogether skipping his debrief) so he could get home to his small family. He’d stopped by his daughter’s room and watched her sleep for a while; nothing made him feel better after a long mission than watching his baby girl. Not that she was a baby anymore, she was almost 3...  
Clint chuckled as he saw Natasha pull a face as she dreamt, before climbing into bed behind her. Wrapping her in his arms and pulling her close, he was almost asleep when he heard Natasha stir;

“Clint?”

“Who else are you expecting?” he joked

Natasha answered by turning to face him, and kissing him gently; “I missed you”

“I missed you too” he informed her smiling. “I hear Eve is off to Disneyland?”

“Disneyworld. It’s very important you get that right or you’ll get a lecture about it tomorrow”

“Since when did our 2 year old lecture?”

“Since she started spending too much time with her Uncle Tony”

Clint laughed, and Natasha smiled; “She’s really excited”

“I can imagine! So how’ve you been doing Nat?”

“I’m bored as hell. Fury won’t let me on missions anymore”

“I don’t blame him, you look huge”

Natasha glared at him, and even through the dark Clint could see the warning in her glare

“I just mean, when I left you were barely even showing... And now, now you definitely are”

“Wow Clint Barton, you really know how to sweet talk your wife”

“Sorry Tasha, it’s just been a long 2 months, and I feel like I’ve missed out on so much. How are the twins doing?”

“They’re fine” she told him, moving closer into his embrace to show him he was forgiven

“I can’t believe there’s two babies in there” he said, resting his hand on her stomach

“Well you better; we’ve got a lot to do before they arrive”

“Tell me about it” Clint muttered, falling to sleep.

 

A few hours later the assassins were woken by an excited two year old jumping on their bed

“Daddy! You’re home!” she shouted excitedly, climbing over him to place herself firmly between her parents 

“Oh I missed you Little Spider!” he said, grabbing her and hugging her tightly, before tickling her so she shrieked and wriggled out of his grasp.

From her new safe position on the other side of her mother she stated loudly; “Daddy, guess where I’m going tomorrow!”

“Disneyland?”

“No! Disney _world_!” she stated with an air of 'duh' to her voice, continuing with her lesson on the differences and the importance of getting the right one. Natasha crawled out of bed, claiming to need to pee, but in reality she’d heard this lecture enough times now to recite it herself...

As Clint watched his wife leave their bedroom, and listened to his daughter talk he realised how much he had missed over the past 2 months. Evie had become much more outspoken, and less the timid little girl she had been when he’d left; maybe it had something to do with the ballet lessons she’d started, but she’d really come out of her shell. And now she was out of bed, Clint could see exactly how much Natasha had grown; her previously flat stomach was now large and round, she looked almost as big as she had when Evie was born.

“Clint, Pepper has made breakfast for us all. You getting up?” Natasha called from the lounge

“Alright Baby Spider, go get dressed and then we’ll see what your Aunt Pepper made us for breakfast”

“Pancakes!” Evie exclaimed excitedly as she ran down the hall

Clint got up, and dressed before joining his wife in the lounge. In the daylight she looked even more beautiful than he remembered

“Barton, you’re staring” she told him, picking up Evie’s stuffed animals.

“Sorry”

“I’m ready!” Evelyn announced, arriving in the hallway wearing an Avenger’s top, red skirt, blue tights and an Iron Man hat; her blond curls wild having not been brushed.

 

Pepper had infact made pancakes for breakfast, having been informed by Jarvis that Clint was now home. She hoped he wouldn’t mind she was borrowing his daughter for a few days... 

“So Legolas, how’d it go?” Tony asked, by way of a greeting as Pepper hugged him to welcome him home

“Same old, same old” was all Clint answered; the mission had been boring and long. Clint intended to inform Fury he didn’t intend on going on any ‘extended missions’ for a while, especially ones which could have been handled by a rookie.

“You miss me?” Tony asked with a smirk

“I missed you Daddy!” Evie told him, already halfway through her second pancake.

“I’m just glad to be back” Clint answered honestly. His eyes wondering over to his wife who stood in the kitchen talking to Pepper

“Yeah well we’re glad you’re back too. Nat’s hormones have been all over the place” Tony whispered, but Natasha heard him anyway; she threw a piece of ice across the room and hit Tony squarely in the forehead with an audible noise.

“You all packed and ready Eve?” Pepper asked, sitting beside her niece. Natasha smiled as she watched the two of them interact; only she knew the real reason Pepper wanted to take Evie away for the week, and she knew Pepper would be a great Mom, she was even sure Tony would make a great Dad...


End file.
